SpongeBob OCs: A Fan Guide
by Pyrze4132
Summary: Characters that come from us are always accepted into a certain genre. You just have to be careful how you use them; specifically, fanfics. As we go through a simple SpongeBob plot line, I'll change up the characters. If you want to publish your first story, you might want to read this. ;)


_**SpongeBob OC's: A Fan Guide**_

**Journey out of the Sue**

**_New OC: Amber Starshing  
Story: SpongeBob and the High Seas  
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Species: Fish  
Likes: Squidward, saxophone, being popular and pretty, singing, makeup, fashion  
Dislikes: Plankton, braces  
Flaws: none  
Mary Sue/Gary Stu: YES_**

**(CHARACTER FAIL)**

* * *

**_New OC: Calinn Ronder  
Story: Iced in (DELETED)  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Species: Dolphin  
Likes: Sandy, every girl in the ocean, swag, basketball, baseball, football, etc.  
Dislikes: SpongeBob  
Flaws: none  
Mary Sue/Gary Stu: ...yes-_**

**(CHARACTER FAIL)**

* * *

Obviously, you have to be careful with OC's (original characters.) They can be either a really helpful influence to the plot or a failed Mary Sue or Gary Stu (I'll explain what these are later.)

Let's get the question out: Why do we want to make OC's for our Fanfics? Is it because we think the main characters of our specific genres are too boring? Are they supposed to add a characteristic to the story that none of the other characters could have? Or do we feel that we want to add some of our original imagination into the fanfics we create?

Yes, yes, and yes. These reasons for making OC's aren't even scratching the surface. Making OC's shows our idea of who we are. It's perfectly fine to make a Sidney Squarepants, or a Phlad Pladden, whatever. I'm not saying that you can't make OC's.

Just be careful with them.

As you can see from above, I'm not a first time offender. Most of my characters have turned into Mary Sues or Gary Stus. And instead of explaining what these terms mean, let's make an OC, put her in a SpongeBob scene and see what happens.

**_New OC: Let's say, Carrie Sanders.  
Age: 16  
Species: Sponge  
Gender: Female_**

* * *

_SpongeBob had just finished cleaning the last plate of the day. As he held it up to see his cheerful reflection, he practiced random emotions, ending with a huge smile. As he set the plate down, SpongeBob whistled to the front door, yelling: "G'night Mr. Krabs!" _

_A furious: "What are you talking about, lad? There's still one more customer!" escaped through the office door. SpongeBob turned to look at the cash register, where a girl sponge was standing, waiting to be served-Squidward had left a half-hour ago. In a frenzy SpongeBob sped to the register boat and addressed the woman. "My apologies, miss. What would you like to order?"_

_The girl looked at SpongeBob standing at the register, ready to give her full attention, and she smiled. "One Krabby Patty, please."_

* * *

_**Likes: SpongeBob...**  
_

* * *

_SpongeBob saluted as if he were a boy scout. "Right away, m'am!"_

_As soon as SpongeBob dashed to the kitchen, the girl took out her cell phone and texted everyone she knew:_

_OMG dis guy da crusty krab iz sooooooo amazin! he's soo dreamy luvluv :)_

* * *

_**...texting, being popular...**  
_

* * *

_SpongeBob had prepared the patty in 12 seconds flat. "One Krabby Patty miss..."_

_"Carrie... Carrie Sanders..." She gradually excepted the paper bag, and stood staring at SpongeBob while he just stood smiling like his spongy self would. "...will that be all?"_

_Once Carrie snapped back to reality, a slight grin grew on her face. "Walk me home."_

_SpongeBob blinked. "Um... alright. If that's what you want. I live to serve!"_

* * *

_**...being sneaky.**  
_

How did this turn bad so quickly? Well, think of what Carrie looks like. Is she the same size as SpongeBob with pony tails and lipstick? Or is this an exact clone of GirlyTeenGirl?

Also, what does her voice sound like? What do you visualize when you read Carrie's lines?

Does her name matter? Does Milly work? How about Candace?

Maybe a girl sponge just doesn't work for SpongeBob. Let's change her species to a female fish. Reread the passage, and replace the species of Carrie with one of the fish you would normally see on the show.

A little different, huh? If you have a reference of what the character is supposed look like, a story would be easier to understand.

Now, what you've just read was a (terrible) attempt at recreating a Mary Sue moment. According to Wikipedia, a Mary Sue/Gary Stu is a character in fan fiction representing the author. They usually don't add anything to the story and are just downright annoying. If any of you have read the trollfic of the year, _One Less Lonely Gurl, _you read an artist at his finest. The Mary Sue in his story actually was a fake! A guy named Jimmy went through twenty-something chapters of Mary Sue-ness, flaming every single review he/she got (including mine.)

E350 (great author) has put himself in multiple stories, and they always turn out perfect. He just knows how to do it right. So I suggest reading other stories before you make your OC.

Just for fun, let's change the character completely, and redo this passage.

**_New OC: Jask Rog  
Age: 14  
Species: Fish  
Gender: Male_**

* * *

_SpongeBob had just finished cleaning the last plate of the day. As he held it up to see his cheerful reflection, he practiced random emotions, ending with a huge smile. As he set the plate down, SpongeBob whistled to the front door, yelling: "G'night Mr. Krabs!"_

_A furious: "What are you talking about, lad? There's still one more customer!" escaped through the office door. SpongeBob turned to look at the cash register, where a dark haired fish was sitting on the ground next to the cash register, sketching on the floor._

* * *

_**Likes: Art...**  
_

* * *

___ In a frenzy SpongeBob sped to the register boat and addressed the boy. "My apologies, little boy." He peered at the the boy's wood sketching. He signed, "Jask" at the bottom and dated it. He barely noticed SpongeBob trying to get his attention. Spongebob almost fell asleep when Jask yelled: "Hey."_

___SpongeBob jolted up, and checked his watch. Fifteen minutes past closing time..._

___"What would you like to order?" he kept up a reassuring grin, showing that he'd still help a customer, no matter what._

___Jask scanned the menu. "Uh... gimme the coral bits and a diet cola."_

___SpongeBob saluted and ran into the kitchen. He came out almost immediately with a "KK" designed to-go bag. "Do you have a ride?" he asked. The boy looked at the floor. "Um, no actually. My bus left me an hour ago."_

___SpongeBob gave a sad look. "Aw." He thought for a second. Then he snapped his fingers. "Why don't you come with me? It's quitting time, anyway. I got a new two-seat bike outside. Just tell me where you live and I'll take you home!"_

___Jask sniffed and smiled. "Okay."_

* * *

___**More chapters coming. We'll finish this passage with different characters, and see how they affect the plotline, n' stuffs!**  
_

**V Ask Questions in a Review V**


End file.
